soarfandomcom-20200215-history
To-Do List
random idea (pls dont read this page guys, its uncategorized for a reason) but monster that is essentially an anglerfish in that it has a "lure"-- stomach mouth, top half = "imitation" of other races, eats them tho (where did they come from, you ask? why, plot, my dear) at least, maybe, idk, gotta work this out planes. do they exist. what's the deal with them. !!!!! since "devils" etc dont really exist, whats their equivalent? maybe the monster from up top? and tieflings = hybrids of monsters and the races? so the tieflings could be just. regular races with stomach mouths. HMMMMM TO DO: *figure out how i want to organize wings. example: does each wing type have a page, and each god has more details about the specific powers granted by their wings? or does each god get their own unique wings? *there's no space travel. no aliens. well i mean there ARE aliens but like... no warp travel so nyeh. POINT: the game focuses on this world and its inhabitants and the sky. *come up with some gods *come up with some races *come up with a plot (lol) *three words: AERIAL COMBAT GUIDELINES *race template *npc template *god template *literally everything else Miscellaneous Stuff That Doesn't Have Pages Yet AM RIPley: maybe theres. specific orders / sects / some sort of organizational word here of society that like. take pride in flying specifically during those seasons where its harder to fly in, too AM the swooshmaster: (your wings could vary by location too. imagine your nothernmost/southernmost regions having really wooly feathers and your more tropical regions having sleek, brightly colored feathers. the gods are like 'well it's really cold where you live so i'll give you more feathers to keep your lil wings warm') AM the swooshmaster: and yeah! AM RIPley: (omG) AM the swooshmaster: i'm not sure if it's ever really hard to fly but like AM the swooshmaster: maybe if your wings AREN'T feathered it's harder to fly in the cold because they get colder? idk. i don't have wings AM RIPley: WELL i imagine. there would be penalties / benefits for different weather depending on the wing type AM the swooshmaster: yes AM the swooshmaster: i agree a city in the sky. the most pretentious shit how many fucking races are there please come up with a generalized name for the sentient races (ie kylian). possible meanings: sky people / blessed fliers. AM the swooshmaster: different languages could have their own terms that translate differently :o but yeah you could have a collective name and language too AM RIPley: oH thats TRUE each language could have its own. name for the collective races and hten have there be one term in the common languae AM RIPley: im good at typing sky mythology / symbolism (the sky is the most common, prevalent theme in mythology etc) PM the swooshmaster: i do too! PM the swooshmaster: okay so i'm thinking, for races PM the swooshmaster: bear with me here PM RIPley: RROROOGGOOORAAAOAAAOAORR PM RIPley: (that was me being a bear with you) PM the swooshmaster: if we use human evolution as an example, right. say that billions of years ago, our ancestors that came out of the ocean were already sentient. say that sentience has been a given for all this time PM the swooshmaster: then the species that evolved concurrently on different continents would have already been sentient, right. but they were too isolated to destroy each other because maybe they didn't have the capabilities to interact yet PM the swooshmaster: so you have, say PM the swooshmaster: races that evolve in different parts of the world, concurrently, with a common ancestor that is already sentient? PM RIPley: oooh.... PM the swooshmaster: AM I MAKING SENSE PM RIPley: YES... I BELIEVE SO PM the swooshmaster: because! earth has a HUGE VARIETY of species, but not all of them are sentient. but if their common ancestors were already sentient, then we'd have like. elephant societies. and bird societies. and shark societies. PM the swooshmaster: so it wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that your planet developed free thought and self-awareness and language and all that further back in its history PM RIPley: oh my god PM RIPley: THAT IS VERY TRUE Listen. how many races? why do the gods give some of their followers wings? to what end? (different for every god?) a long time ago, the world was one land mass similar to pangea: a cataclysmic event caused the land to split into (NUMBER OF RACES) parts, each separated by a deep, unconquerable sea. slowly, the ancestor race evolved into the different races that are known today. the ancestor race evolved differently in each isolated part, resulting in the diversity of races there are today because of the revelation of wings (a relatively recent occurence: happening within the last 100 years) the races, once completely estranged, are intermingling for the first time, and learning to deal with each other. unfortunately, this also means all-out war brims on the horizon... what is the overall societal and technoloical "maturities" of the various race societies? example: renessaince era? medieval? information age? can be different for different races, but not by too much. definitely no space travel; PROBABLY pre-guns (or very early, very expensive guns) Spoilers DONT READ THIS PART IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED this is EXTREMELY tentative and literally just first thoughts so dont read too much into it or expect it to be Final the gods aren't really "gods", just members of an immensely powerful race, and the only race to naturally have wings. they live high in the upper atmosphere (perhaps in some sort of bermuda triangle? why can't other races go there once they get wings?). being so close to such dense amounts of venelum has caused them to become extremely long-lived. moral dilemma! essentially, they inspired most myths and legends about the various gods of forigo when individuals ventured briefly to the surface of the planet. so, in essence, they are gods, despite being mortal. "what if god was one of us" playing in the distance however, unlike the myths they inspired, they are not perfect beings. they have flaws, and more importantly, ulterior motives... essentially: venelum in the upper atmosphere is running out. the god-race (name TBD) needs venelum to survive... so they come down to the surface and grant members of the other races wings so they can fly, and have their venelum sapped out of them by the venelum-sucking abyss that is the upper atmosphere(?????????? please come up with something better. essentially, though, what you should take out of this is that they want other races to fly because that will somehow, at the expense of the other races, replenish the supply of venelum) however, not all members of the god-race are this malevolent. some grant wings to the other races for the purpose of giving them the ability to fight back against the god-race. most who grant wings in this fashion grant them to the bravest and purest they can find. however, they do not outright tell anyone that their fellows are not gods, nor do they tell them about their fellows' intentions. why? well, you see, horn blares and that's why they dont tell anyone